


【利艾】Father and Daddy

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Summary: 一发完 8k+ HE 请放心食用尝试第一人称和时间线交错叙事，希望勉强能看。风流老师伦×带(非亲身)孩子利，以及一些乱七八糟的私设。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	【利艾】Father and Daddy

『艾伦·耶格尔是我见过最好看的老师。

开学第一天报道的时候他坐在讲台桌边，穿着挺拔的西装三件套，略长的头发在脑后松垮地扎起一个丸子头，几缕碎发在额前俏皮的晃动，属于那种阳光帅气的成熟男人。所以当他接过我的登记表，读出我的名字的时候，我有点抽风地告诉他，可以直接叫我“Cathy”。

然后我就被我爸瞪了一眼。

好吧我承认，第一面就公然对自己的班主任发花痴，还让人家叫我的小名确实不怎么应该，不过拥有一个帅气男老师应该是每个中学女生都会有的梦想吧，情有可原，情有可原。

我是个土生土长的丹麦人，但因为我唯一的亲人——我的养父——是个亚裔，所以从小到大在家说的都是中文，就来读了这所“外国语”学校（虽然对我来说丹麦语可能更像外语）。艾伦·耶格尔是我的班主任，也是我们班的中文老师，不过他可教不了我什么，毕竟我家里有个实打实说中文的老爸，也就是报到的时候瞪我的那个（个子有点矮的）男人。耶格尔老师似乎对我爸很感兴趣，跟他用中文叽叽咕咕聊了很长时间，不外乎是交代我的特殊情况啦，拜托多多关照啦，哪里哪里……听得我都有点犯困了，揉眼睛的时候不知道是错觉还是眼花，居然看到耶格尔老师牵起我爸的手行了一个吻手礼！

考虑到回去的路上我爸并没有一路黑脸，那种只在高端场合对女士行的礼节应该只是我的错觉吧，毕竟以我爸的坏脾气，被人开了这么戏谑的玩笑估计会直接把人胳膊肘扭断……

然而现在我觉得，“对第一次见面的帅大叔行吻手礼”这种事是耶格尔老师能做的出来的。虽然他确实很有魅力，但有一说一，实在不是什么正经老师。

且不说他那头艺术家一般的长发（一个学期后剪掉了，不过短发也很帅！而且超减龄！简直就像个学长！）以及破洞的T恤和牛仔裤，两年时间里他曾无数次踩着上课铃走进教室，散着最顶上的两颗衬衫纽扣，偶尔还能看见星星点点的吻痕——不知道刚从哪个温柔乡里爬出来。尽管他从来没有提过自己有女朋友之类的事，不过流言永远跑的比事实要快，所有人都知道了他一个月换三次女友的绯闻，甚至传言公认的女神老师Lisa也是他的前女友。

当我在餐桌上跟我爸分享班里最新的传闻时，果不其然的收到了一句“不好好学习，一天到晚关心这种无聊的狗屁醪糟”的训斥。不过我还是会每天向他更新信息，免得他还得旁敲侧击地从我嘴里套话。

有个闷骚傲娇的老爸又有什么办法呢，惯着呗。

是的，我爸和耶格尔老师的关系出乎意料的好，甚至可以称得上是“朋友”。据我所知，上一个称得上“朋友”的人是埃尔文·史密斯夫妇，也就是我的亲生父母。他们出事后，我爸收养了我，也再没有交过朋友，只是偶尔会在翻阅以前的登山报告书时给我讲一些队友的往事。那是一次很惨烈的山难，爸爸和埃尔文先生在进山探路的过程中遇上了雪崩，躲向山坳避险的时候，埃尔文先生被一块巨石砸了下去，尸骨永远留在了山神的怀抱里。而呆在营地的其余队友也全都被埋在了大雪之下，包括我的母亲韩吉女士。

不过那时候我还很小，韩吉女士在家憋了十个月，刚把我卸下地就迫不及待地收拾装备进山了，所以理论上我连她的母乳都没喝上几口，更别提有什么很深的感情了。

……

算了，对着日记就不撒谎了。说实话，偶尔我还是会挺想他们的，不过从来没跟我爸说过，不然他会难过的。他一难过就会等我睡着后爬到屋顶上看一晚上的星星，第二天早上整个人都往外渗寒气，还以为我不知道，哼。

说回正题，我爸能和耶格尔老师熟起来，主要原因在我，次要原因才在耶格尔老师。据说是遗传的我妈，我在学校里三天两头闯祸，不是跟同学打架，就是撬门溜进实验室偷偷做实验，或者是在中文课上睡觉被巡查的教导主任抓到——虽然给我上中文课的是耶格尔老师，但他知道我确实没必要听课，所以一般睁一只眼闭一只眼，实在忍不下去了也只会摸一把我的头发提醒一下（有一次甚至还问我家里的洗发水是不是xx牌蓝色包装的那种，鼻子太灵了吧！）。闯祸次数多了就会被叫家长，我爸总是顶着一脑门官司赶到学校，狠狠地剐我一眼，然后走进办公室跟耶格尔老师详谈。

办公室门口的饮水机后面是个很好的偷看角度，我常常躲在那里面偷偷观察两个人脸上的表情。除了失手炸了实验室那次，耶格尔老师一般是笑着的，双手抱胸懒散地靠在老板椅上，那架势与其说是在约谈学生家长，不如说是在酒吧调情，一举一动都透露着“没什么大不了”的态度。这种时候我爸的脸也没那么有杀气，反而感觉有点温柔又有点无奈，那么说明不仅我回家以后不会挨训，周末我爸还会陪耶格尔老师出去远足。

就他们两个人，带帐篷，不带我。

我爸作为那场惨烈山难的唯一幸存者，再也没去登过雪山，转而做起了户外装备销售的海外代理，不过偶尔还会带我出去攀岩滑雪。自从认识耶格尔老师后，我们常常在岩馆碰见他，穿着无袖的背心和攀岩裤，把宽肩窄腰大长腿的好身材展露无遗。

他一般在T区爬顶绳，长手长脚的很占优势，随便一个动态就能摸到别人dyno都够不着的点。

这个“别人”指的就是我和我爸。

虽然我爸顶绳爬的也很好，不过大部分时间还是陪着我在低空抱石区磕线，也难怪之前几年一直没认识耶格尔老师。然而好巧不巧，那天我们在前台登记的时候，耶格尔老师正好换完衣服准备离开，见到我们（我觉得主要是为了我爸）当机立断地续了时长，之后便经常会约着一起去。

攀岩是一种特别展现肢体美的运动，蓄力、对抗、伸展、爆发，还有对柔韧性要求极高的高难度动作，无一不体现着身体的灵巧和力量，所以被称作“岩壁上的芭蕾”。常有人说，看一个人攀岩水平高不高，就看他爬的好不好看。那么耶格尔老师的水平显然是极高的，看他攀岩简直是种艺术享受——流畅连贯的动作，出乎意料的过线思路，饱满修长的肌肉线条——哪怕是落地的动作都仿佛漫画中的主角出场。而我爸的风格则没有那么花里胡哨，他偏爱爆发力极强的暴力动作，大开大合之间仿佛在岩壁上跃动翻飞，落地时甚至会因为惯性太大而在空中旋转一圈，所以周围的人议论他时会叫他“小陀螺”。

噢我的老天爷，但愿别让我爸听到别人说他“小”，不然那位仁兄的后颈肉可就不保了。

见识过耶格尔老师的攀岩水平后，我爸重新拥有了攀岩搭档。北半球的夏日拥有漫长的白昼，他们俩时常会约着去野攀，对着路书爬遍了周围大大小小的岩场。虽然那些线路我一般爬不过，但每次耶格尔老师打保护都会用力收绳，给我提供很大的拉力，有时甚至觉得我单纯就是被他拉上去的。

岩场一般位于人迹罕至的郊外，在恍若童话世界的壮丽风景中，我们三个一起度过了很多愉快的时光。我爸坐在湖边眺望对岸的雪山时通常会比较话多，在耶格尔老师的追问下讲了不少山上的故事——似乎有精灵栖住的冰塔林和冰洞，奥利奥暴风雪一般的山石和冰裂缝，劈天裂地的锋利刃脊，雪山上灿烂的日出和西沉的月牙，蓝粉色的天际线，仿佛末日降临一般的夕阳……耶格尔老师会和我并排躺在草地上，一齐盯着我爸的侧脸，晶莹白皙似冰雪，线条锋利若霜风，那些尘封在记忆深处的故事披着风雪穿越光阴，从他口中絮絮道来，汇作一弯清湖。

有时我听得睡着了，醒来的时候就已经在回家的火车上了。我的头枕在爸爸的腿上，一抬头就能看见耶格尔老师靠在爸爸肩膀上熟睡的模样。耳畔是车轮轧过铁轨传来的有规律的声响，窗外最后一点余晖穿过八分钟的光阴洒在他们两人的脸上。

我突然就觉得这样很好。

中文里有句话说“一日为师，终生为父”，如果耶格尔老师真的是我父亲就好了。

艾伦陪着爸爸，他们俩陪着我，那么谁也不会孤单了。』

“艾伦，这么迟了怎么还不去睡觉？”房东太太路过时打着哈欠轻叩书房门。

“啊，还剩一些作业没有批完。您去睡吧，不用管我。”艾伦把手里的笔记本往后翻了几页，见篇幅不长后喝了口咖啡继续往下看。

『之前说过，传闻耶格尔老师是个风流浪荡子，换女伴的速度比换领带还快。然而根据他跟我爸待在一起的时长推断，传闻不出所料是假的。

害，真不知道那些人传这种无所依凭的谣言图个什么，该被抓去重新默写诗文的不是照样逃不过？不过我倒是知道耶格尔老师确实有几个前女友，是回家路上他以为我睡着了，亲口说给我爸的。

据说他大学时候的女朋友是当年文学系的系花，被他一封接一封的中文情诗偷了心。然而一个月后，艾伦心血来潮在她宿舍楼下用蜡烛摆爱心示爱，却不慎点着了一边的枯叶堆而被学校处分。为了不被牵连上关系，系花火速分手又脱单，跟着天文系的男神去徒手算星轨了。

而最近一任女友就是在他脖子上留下过吻痕的野蛮女友。本来两人处的好好的，可某天晚上耶格尔老师喝多了，硬是要带着女朋友去查寝，晕头巴脑地闯进熄了灯的男生宿舍，踹开我们班男生的寝室门，在女友惊恐的目光下大喊道：“全体起立！”

这位女士在看到一群只穿了内裤的小男生一个激灵滚下床列队后，羞愤欲绝地提了分手。

好吧，综上所述，耶格尔老师就是一个平时看着英俊潇洒、成熟稳重，实际上却是中二又作死的一把好手，这奔三的岁数不知道活到哪里去了，想来想去也只有我爸能治得住他。

我爸也很喜欢耶格尔老师。虽然他总是摆了张臭脸，每次接受邀请的时候还总是很勉强的样子，但这些放在别人身上看似冷淡的反应搁我爸身上，那已经称得上是热情洋溢了。要知道，耶格尔老师是我见过唯一一个能在我家里脱下大衣的外人。*

记得那是去年的春节，对，就是中国人过的春节，然而在当地并没有相关的庆祝活动。以往每年这个时候我爸都会在家里亲手给我包饺子吃，两个人也没必要铺开什么大阵仗。然而去年，耶格尔老师来敲了我家的门。

那天下了很大的雪，耶格尔老师进门的时候连一点点胡茬都被染白了，像个瘦身成功的圣诞老人。他脱了大衣在壁炉前一边烤火一边笑个不停，也不知道有什么好笑的，奇怪的是我爸也见鬼似的跟着一起笑了，两个人莫名其妙的乐呵了老半天，最后耶格尔老师带着一身稀薄的暖意给了我们一人一个拥抱，还趁机偷偷往我口袋里塞了个红包。

真是的，干嘛不光明正大地给啊？我又不会不收。

两人份的饺子不够多填满一个成年男人胃，所以他们两个平分了一份饺子，然后用一大桶黑麦啤酒填饱了肚子。平时只有我一个人叽叽喳喳的餐桌，加上耶格尔老师和酒，竟然有了一丝其乐融融的热闹氛围。我从来没见爸爸一天内笑过这么多次，看到他能这么开心大概是我收到最好的新年礼物了。

不过我没能熬到跨年的零点，困得稀里哗啦的被哄去睡了，留下他们两个并排坐在客厅的落地玻璃前，就着剩下的啤酒有一搭没一搭地聊天。

据说快到零点的时候雪停了，还出现了极光。好后悔没多熬一会啊！不然就能在跨年的时候对着极光许愿了！不过以后这种机会应该有的是吧，我们三个一起看极光跨年的机会，一起度过漫长时光的机会。

不知道他们许了什么愿望呢？』

*：丹麦的约定俗成，到当地人家中拜访时，进门后如果主人请你脱大衣，则表明主人愿意久留你，否则就是主人不想久留你。

艾伦回想了一下，那晚在离零点还有一刻钟的时候，厚重的云层像舞厅大幕拉开一般慢慢散去，露出掩盖在下面的浩渺星空。然后从北边的天空开始，先是一抹淡绿，像是美人飘然而过的一片裙角，在以为要擦肩而过的时候猝不及防一个转身，刹那间转开盛大的裙摆，绚烂的精灵之舞在天幕上演，撕裂开静默的星河，仿佛要把天地都灼烧殆尽。

他转过头，看到了身边男人的眼睛。深灰色眸色中印着深深浅浅的绿，不知是把浩渺天穹尽收眼底，还是只装下了他一个人的眼瞳。

他当时许了什么愿望呢？他……想到要许愿了吗？

似乎最壮阔的奇迹都黯然失色，只剩下他和身旁的男人对视着，耶格尔和阿克曼对视着，艾伦和利威尔对视着，巨人少年和人类最强对视着。

当遥远的星辰抛出这抹光芒，人们尚被困在高墙一隅，尸山血海中浮沉起自由的希望；当那星辰悄无声息地陨灭，光仍在路上，岁月抹平伤痛，幸存的蝼蚁铺开红尘千丈；最后它终于轻飘飘地落下，在归宿之地描摹出眼前人的模样。

「If I should meet thee

After long years,

How should I greet thee?——

With silence and tears.」*1

艾伦合上笔记本，披上大衣走出家门。

他不再往下看也知道后面发生了什么。跨年夜后他再没见到过利威尔，不管是邀约、拜访，还是以班主任的名义请家长，利威尔都再没出现在他眼前。他仿佛凭空消失了一般，在这么小的城市里居然凑不到一次偶遇。

只有Catherine偶尔会向他透露一点利威尔的信息。

她说春天来了，准备在登山季大干一场的客户带来了成堆的订单，利威尔每天早出晚归还经常出差，连她都很少见到他。但艾伦心里很清楚，这些都是他疏远自己的借口罢了。

然而来去如风的利威尔先生还是没能躲过艾伦特意安排在家长会后的订婚典礼。

家长会刚一结束，利威尔就躲着艾伦盯了他半天的眼神想立马走人，仓促到显出一点狼狈的迹象来，却被耶格尔老师在众目睽睽之下叫停了下来。

“阿克曼先生。”他神色如常地微笑道，“我还有些事情要跟您谈谈，麻烦暂且留步。”

周围的家长纷纷投来或疑惑或羡慕的眼神，利威尔没法当面回绝这种看似正当的请求，于是冷着脸被拖进了教师办公室。

“耶格尔老师，有什么事你直接跟Catherine讲就行了，我还要赶时间。”艾伦刚关上办公室的门，就听见利威尔冷冰冰地说道。

他背对着利威尔沉默了片刻，转身摆出一个得体的笑容，同样冷淡地说：“不好意思阿克曼先生，是我的一点私事，希望您能看在过去两年情谊的份上帮我这个小忙。”

利威尔似乎很不适应他这种说话方式，皱着眉侧过头看向地板，没有吭声。

艾伦也不管他搭不搭理自己，自顾自地在一室沉默中引爆一个炸弹：“希望您今天下午能作为男方亲友出席我的订婚典礼。”

利威尔也不知自己怎么坐到了教堂里。他只能隐约记得艾伦还说了些“父母双亡”“亲友离散”之类的借口，不过他都没听进去，只觉得神魂都离了壳，轻飘飘的寻不得一个着陆点。

然而这难道不是自己想要的结果吗？

推开极光下的那个吻，回绝宣之于口的爱意，难道不就是希望艾伦能离自己这缕早已被雪崩压埋的魂灵远一点，找个并非行尸走肉的正常人共度一生吗？

可这颗冰封了十几年的心，竟然也能感觉到疼痛的吗？

他木然地看着眼前的幸福美满——高大英俊的男人身着白色西装，在金发少年的颂词下把订婚戒指戴上黑发少女纤细的手指——适时地站起身，机械地鼓掌，祝福，拥抱新人，饮下香槟——唯独不敢看向艾伦的眼睛，那双总是盯着自己的青金色眼眸。

如芒刺背的感觉让利威尔心里突然窜起一把怒火，不知是在愤怒艾伦移情别恋之快，还是在愤怒他抱着未放下的旧情去耽误一个无辜的女子，抑或是愤怒自己的懦弱逃避。

爱是什么呢？

「有些人觉得爱就是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻和一堆孩子。

或许爱就是这样。

莱斯特小姐，但你知道我怎么想吗？

我觉得爱，是想要触碰却又收回手。」*2

利威尔想起Catherine课外读物里的这段话，写的很缱绻很卑微，是那个毫无机会的男孩死都写不出来的词句，不出意料的被广为传颂，成为无数年轻人的内心剖白。

然而自己连伸手试图触碰的底气都没有。

他曾经只想象过抚养Catherine长大，看她出落成一个优秀大气的女子，然后在挑剔的眼光中把她交给一个混账小子；后来多了一个艾伦，他默许自己给这个小鬼的心血来潮提供一点容忍，为了不让他失望而给予适当的回应，在他孤立无援的时候做一个沉默的陪伴者。

但他的未来里没有自己。

利威尔不曾想象Catherine会带着几个熊孩子给他的中晚年生活增添一分热闹，也不曾期盼艾伦能长久地陪伴在自己身边，更没有肖想过获得这样一份沉甸甸的爱恋。

他以为自己只是一缕幸存的亡魂，在不自量力的征途中粉身碎骨，背负着十几条鲜活的生命在这世上苟活，不问来处，也不知归途。然而竟有人一路寻到他的埋骨之处，层层拂去沉积数年的霜雪，挖出他冷冻的躯壳，试图用温热的拥抱来唤醒一颗死去的心。

怎么可能呢？

他又，怎么忍心呢？

————————————————————————

艾伦有些急迫地走在深夜空旷的街上。

花期刚过，满树的樱花落了一地的厚毯，踩上去仿佛在践踏一份绵软的心意。可花开无声，春意走的又太急，等不到过客留意到这份不敲门的厚礼，便匆匆谢了化泥。

————————————————————————

那场默剧般的订婚宴后，艾伦硬是拖着利威尔去喝了一晚上的酒。他憋了一肚子的话，可又觉得说什么都不合适。利威尔更加，除了开第一瓶酒时说的一句轻飘飘的“祝贺”，便再没吐出半个字来。两个人就这么沉默着一瓶接着一瓶，和着窗外的月色醉生梦死。

利威尔想起他亏欠队友的一顿庆功宴。登山队惯例会在出山后由几个队长请客喝酒，一群说不准是冒险者还是亡命徒的家伙大刺刺地围坐一圈，不顾旁人目光地吹瓶笑闹，嚷着不把兵长的钱包喝空不罢休。

是的，他们会叫他“兵长”，仿佛和自然伟力的搏斗是一场战争，而他们是他手下的士兵，试图用人类的智慧和技术去登上神山之巅，去拓宽可能性的边界。他们愿意满怀希望地相信他的判断，无条件地听从他的指令，信心满满地朝更高处进军。然而当绝对的力量以摧枯拉朽的声势倾泻而下，鲜活的生命和看似可靠的技术保障都薄如一张脆纸，即使是人类最强的攀登者也无法阻止悲剧的降临。

那场雪崩埋葬了他最信赖的队友，也顺带埋葬了他对登山的热情。以生命作为代价，却没有胜利可言的战斗有意义吗？不去追逐那些虚无缥缈的信念，安分地在人群中度过平淡的一生不好吗？何必要风餐露宿，吃着煮不熟的米饭，忍受着冻掉肢节的寒冷，被高原反应折磨的辗转反侧，无止尽地涉过漫长的雪坡呢？

那么爱情呢？利威尔不知该怎样面对身边的艾伦。即使不谈过往，他也不是一个合适的恋人。冷淡，暴躁，阴沉，口是心非，毫无热情，无趣的老男人，破三奔四还带着一个拖油瓶，和他谈恋爱简直就会是一场自我折磨。而艾伦不缺合格的恋人，以他的皮相和性格，真想像传言所说的一个月换三个女友也不是不可能的事，没必要执意以下半生的幸福为代价吊死在自己这棵歪脖子树上。

所以他只是沉默地陪着艾伦喝了一晚上的酒，一句话都没有说，等到艾伦醉倒后叫了辆出租车把他送回了家。

——————————————————————

艾伦走过最后一个转角，如那个大雪的跨年夜晚一样站在了利威尔家门口。

已经很晚了，Catherine想必已经睡了，不能敲门吵醒她；而利威尔如果知道来的人是自己也一定不会开门的。他因为快步赶路而微微加速的心跳渐渐平静了下来，身上的热意逐渐消退，直到从里到外都凉了下来。艾伦突然有点懊悔起来，自己竟因为看了Catherine错交成摘抄作业的笔记本而一时冲动地跑了过来，也没考虑好该以什么借口去见利威尔。

他焦躁地在门前来回转悠了几圈，最终还是不甘心打道回府，于是灵光一闪决定爬到利威尔的屋顶上去躺一会。

两层高的小阁楼对于攀岩高手来说并没有什么技术难度，艾伦三两下就翻上了屋顶，却在看到屋顶另一侧的人影后差点吓得跌了下去——利威尔正杀气腾腾地盯着这个背光的不速之客。

“别紧张！是我！我是艾伦！”艾伦眼见着利威尔似乎准备飞起一脚把他踹下去，连忙举起手解释道。

利威尔身形微松，却又以另一种理由僵直，木然地问道：“大半夜的你来翻我家屋顶干什么？”

艾伦微微松了口气，勉强笑道：“我想见你，有话要说。”

利威尔一摊手，示意他自便。

艾伦走到利威尔身边，径自找了个地方坐下，目光放空看向远方，深吸一口气，破罐子破摔般自顾自地说了起来：

“订婚是假的，未婚妻是我的青梅竹马假扮的，戒指戴在小拇指，站位全是错的，只是为了激你一下，没想到一点用都没有。”

“Catherine在学校里惹的祸是我编的，我们俩串通好了想让你出现，没想到也是无用功。”

“如果你以‘心有所属’为理由推开我也就算了，只要你有个人作伴，我大不了就是个失败的挑战者。”

“可是你把自以为的不合适作为阻止我来爱你的理由，我不接受。”

“你说过的，登山是一件很不容易的事，需要忍受许多苦难，还要加上一点山神青睐的运气才能登顶。爱情也是这样啊，相互折磨是必然的一部分，还要依凭万分之一的运气才能遇上情投意合。”

“你可以因为不爱我而拒绝我，但你不能因为觉得接近你太辛苦而阻止我爱你。就像山不会因为自己的冷峻而拒绝所有攀登者。”

“我之所以愿意承担代价，是因为我所追求的东西值得我付出代价。”

“利威尔，我爱你。”

到底是为什么会一次又一次的在精疲力竭地出山后再次燃起对登山的渴望的呢？

可能是因为，见过星簇红日来，烫一天青花脉；群峰相扶拜，雪脊逶迤安泰。亦曾扎帐恰对蜃楼城，枕卧洪荒山祖襟怀温；绝顶得见天地辽阔，回首笑睨来路险峻。*3

若任美景孤老，岂非山川与我皆痛憾？

当一见钟情的俊秀山神敞开怀抱迎接他的到来，又有什么能阻止一颗奔向山峰的心呢？

夜风吹开Catherine的笔记本，翻动着末页的几个小字：

一切事情的结局都是美好的，如果不好，那它一定不是结局。

End

——————————————————————————

*1拜伦《When we two parted》，整首诗不怎么合适，不过这句还是挺恰当的。

*2茨威格《破碎故事之心》

后面利歪的心理有参考priest的《大哥》

*3借用了《登顶者》的歌词，很棒的一首歌

还是理一下时间线吧……

利歪送Catherine上学，认识艾伦

夫夫带娃浪

跨年夜两人看极光，利歪拒绝艾伦索吻。

利歪开始躲着艾伦

艾伦假订婚

艾伦看到Catherine错交成作业的笔记本（小姑娘会羞愤欲绝的吧

深夜跑去找利歪表白

恭喜最佳助攻Catherine收获Father and Daddy~

一点闲话：

终于把一直想写的故事付诸纸笔了，然而日记流水账果然会变成小学生作文啊[跪

写到一半剧情走向就不受控制了，写了一些乱七八糟的感想，导致前后文风及其割裂orz

写完发现其实利艾利无差……

可能，大概，会找时间写后续吧


End file.
